Daddy's Little Girl
by The Jade Empress
Summary: Clove's had a hard life from the start and the song "Mean" by Taylor Swift inspired me to write about it. Hope you like it. Songfic.


**Hey guys I'm The Jade Empress. **

**I've loved the Hunger Games and I found Clove really interesting as a character. The song Mean by Taylor Swift came on the other day I I was inspired to write this songfic about Clove. Hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. I don't own Mean, Taylor Swift does. **

* * *

Mean by Taylor Swift

Clove's POV:

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You, pickin' on the weaker man_

Seven years old and I was already training for the Hunger Games. He wanted a winner and that what he was going to get one, right daddy? I remember waking up exhausted, black and blue marks all across my skin. Whenever he said come I came, fearing for the worst, but I had no control, did I? A seven year old against a full grown man, now that doesn't seem fair does it? _  
_

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know what you don't know_

I receive a slap to the face or a kick to the stomach when I objected or did a single thing wrong. Every single hit would send me crashing into a wall or knock me to the floor, but he did it to toughen me up, no harm there. But see one thing he didn't learn for a while was my obsession._  
_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

Years I've worked on my knife throwing until it was perfection. Each target that's impaled I would think of his face. Rage would fill my body and I know if I could make it through that, I can make it through the Hunger Games and if I do that it'll show father, my stupid weeping mother and my spoiled sister. I'll be out of here in no time, off to live in the Victors Village._  
_

_You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation_

_You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them_

_I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_

_I just wanna feel okay again_

When I was younger I couldn't get anything right according to him. I was a failure, a pest, a smudge of dirt on the floor. Insults, snide remarks and abuse occurred, but after a while I grew numb. Life happened, but all it did was fuel my anger. I ignored it and then channeled it for plans of revenge._  
_

_I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know what you don't know_

It's obvious the root of his anger. He's a cripple, well at least to the point where he wouldn't be in top shape for the Games, that's why he was never chosen. I know his weakness, partially blind in his left eye. An easy target for opponents, that's why he's bitter and that's why I had to go through the "training," but unlike him I'll win. I'll become the Victor he never was.

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

Once I win, they're all dead to me. Blown away in the wind that will be my success, how poetic. Maybe daddy's just going to disappear one day. It'll be the talk of District 2 and when he's found, he be covered in works of red art. All over his face and arms like the bruises that covered my body._  
_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game_

_With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

I bet they didn't spend a single cent on me, even though it was my year to volunteer. Because I'm nothing to them and I never will be. He tried to train me, but I was never good enough. I bet as I'm running in these woods on my little killing spree, he'll be telling everyone I'm going to die. That I'm not worth the money and to give it all to my district partner Cato, who he's always admired for his brute strength._  
_

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life_

_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

He's going to die one day and I'm going to laugh. I can only hope it can be by my own hands. _  
_

_But someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean__  
_

_Why you gotta be so mean?__  
_

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city (Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean__  
_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

Unlike all these other Careers: Marvel, Glimmer and Cato I have reason to fight. To prove him wrong and then show him how much I can be, daddy's little girl.

* * *

**So what do you think? Tell me in a review, I'd love the feedback. Hope you liked it.**

**-The Jade Empress**


End file.
